


A Teacher Does Not Know Everything

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omnic, Oneshot, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robots, Smut, bottom!zenyatta, cyborg, dub-con, genji/zenyatta, robodicks, top!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji shows his sensei the bliss of pleasuring one another. And Zenyatta is unsure of what to do with these feelings.<br/>I'm sorry for tainting my pure omnic cinnamon roll but he is just too cute and this is my otp and god save my soul please. These two are just too cute seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teacher Does Not Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch, all characters belong to their respective owners; aka Jeff Kaplan and the lot of Overwatch. Robot sex, please help me.

"G-Genji.. Ah! What are y-you doing?" The voice that escaped the omnic seemed alien even to himself, he had never once before thought he could make such sounds. The cyborg holding him down though, one hand keeping both of his sensei's hands pinned to the bed, seemed to love those beautiful, beautiful sounds.

"G-gomen, master. I cannot hold myself back any longer." The cyborg's voice was guttoral and insanely lusty, his hips rutting against his younger master's behind at a leisurely pace, his free hand moving in and out of the wires in the omnic's back. Genji's ministrations only resulted in more of those delicious sounding gasps and moans, causing him to move both his hips and his fingers faster in an attempt to pleasure both his master and himself.

After a few seconds, Genji suddenly stopped, relishing in his master's needy whine. It did not take Zenyatta long to notice the sound he had made, and in response to his embarrassment, both his lights and his face flushed red.

"You're so beautiful, master... It seems you are inexperienced in the art of pleasuring oneself or another. Would you like me to teach you this?" Genji spoke softly, purring the words near his master's ear, or at least where his ear would be had he been human. Unable to answer directly, Zenyatta simply let out another strange sound, before shoving his face into the bed in an attempt to shut himself up.  
The embarrassment was too much to bear for the poor young Nepali monk, and he feared if it became any more, he'd end up short circuiting from the heat.  
The act did not go unnoticed to his pupil, and in order to get his master to look at him, Genji released the omnic's arms, turned him around and then pinned them back down again.

"Or do you want me to stop?" Genji said, smiling down playfully at his master. The cyborg ninja watched happily as steam emitted from the younger robot's vents, and seemed to take that as a sign to continue.  
He moved his hands down to his master's pants, easily slipping them off the other's legs and watched in pure awe at the beautiful body that lay under him.

"You are perfect, master..." The words that came out were no louder than a mere whisper, and if Genji didn't know better, he'd be sure his master wouldn't have heard him. The omnic, however, whose eyes had been looking at his pupil to see what he was going to do next, turned his head away awkwardly in an attempt to look non-affected by the words.

"I need words, master. Tell me it's okay to go on, to teach you all about pleasure..." The cyborg spoke, his words slowly trailing off as he placed one hand against Zenyatta's crotch area, rubbing circles around it until it's color changed, and his master let out a static-y moan.  
Genji then stopped again, relishing in the absolutely lost look on his master's face. Everybody always told him that they couldn't see any of Zenyatta's emotions, but Genji found the younger omnic's expressions to be very easy to read.

"G-Genji, don't torture me like this!" Zenyatta begged, trying to free his hands from the cyborg's grip. When the older male did not budge, the omnic's lights and face flushed an even darker shade of crimson and he turned his head towards his pupil again.

"P-please..." The pleading was too much for Genji to ignore, and he released his master's arms, sitting up and pulling him up onto his lap.

"As you wish, sensei." Genji removed his face plate, throwing it away somewhere and shoving his face into his master's neck, licking and nibbling on the sensitive wires hidden there. Zenyatta moaned at the sudden attack and his arms automatically moved up to grab onto Genji's shoulders.  
The monk's moans became more numerous as one of Genji's hands moved back down to his crotch area, fiddling with the plate there and releasing the member trapped inside. His hands tightened around the cyborg's shoulders, squeaking as a hard and smooth hand wrapped around his hardened member, starting to slide up and down it at a slow pace.

"G-Gen-Ahh?!" The monk shuddered violently as a finger intruded his hole, his lights flashing on and off as he reached his first ever orgasm.

Zenyatta barely had time to catch his breath as another finger was added, the two now making a scissoring motion and stretching the young omnic open for something way bigger.

"Gen... Genji... W-what are you d-d-nngh... Doing?" The words were interrupted by a stray moan every now and then, the monk's body shaking and shuddering every now and then, and his hole clenching and unclenching around the intruding fingers. The omnic was unsure of whatever he was feeling at the moment, and the only thing he did know was that he was feeling something so amazing, something that he had never felt before.

"Mmh...~ I'm preparing your body for me, master." The ninja responded, brown eyes watching the monk for a shift in attitude, perhaps pushing him away or trying to stop him. When no such sign was found, Genji added two more fingers, searching around for that one spot he knew all men had. He wasn't sure omnics had a prostate too, but it couldn't hurt to check.  
Zenyatta moaned in intense pleasure as the cyborg found a spot he never knew he had, weakly moving his hands from Genji's shoulders to instead wrap around his neck and pull him closer, the younger robot then clinked his head against his pupil's and created a small electric spark between them in what was known to be a kiss.

Somewhere along the way, Genji had released his own member from the confines of his crotch plate and aligned it to his sensei's hole. Genji's cock, not having survived his brother's attack, had been kindly replaced by Mercy at the cyborg's request, and was now twice as big as your average dick, as well as barbed with special nodes to pleasure just about anything.  
The student did not warn his master about what he was about to do, and instead moved both his hands to the other's hips, smiling at Zenyatta's confused look. The poor omnic monk had no idea what was about to happen, and Genji almost hesitated just to tell him. Almost.  
Without waiting much longer, Genji thrust upward in one go, licking his master's face as he let out a wail filled with both pleasure and pain.

"A-ahnn...~" The sounds that escaped the robot were delicious to Genji, and almost made it impossible to keep his hips from moving. However, he did not want to hurt his master any more than he already had and would patiently wait for him to adjust.

"W-why are you so b-big-ghh!?" Zenyatta managed to breathe out, tightening his hold on the cyborg's neck.

"After I fell in love with you, master... I thought about intercourse with you all the time. Sadly, my human one did not survive my brother Hanzo's attack, and I asked Mercy to give me a new and bigger one, just for that very slight chance of ever pleasuring you." Genji purred, gently licking his master's face in an attempt to get him to relax.

"You must relax, master. I cannot continue if you do not." Zenyatta pulled away from the cyborg, and looked at him as if saying; 'you try relaxing with giant barbed genitals in you', but due to the immense feeling of pleasure he could not voice this.

Genji moved one hand up to his master's face, rubbing his cheeks and smiling sheepishly at him.

"You love it."

Zenyatta flushed, his face, and lights alike, turning a bright red, only proving his pupil's teasing right. When the cyborg finally felt his master relax, he slowly started to thrust up into him, his every move hitting his prostate and causing said omnic to release a beautiful and extremely delicious sounding moan.  
It did not take long for Genji to pick up his pace and Zenyatta to meet his thrusts with his own hip movements, and a few moments after, both of them reached their climax, Zenyatta's being the most beautiful thing Genji had ever witnessed.  
The omnic's orgasm caused him to nearly step into the iris, a faint orange glow emanating from him and his lights shining a dim reddish pink color of arousal. The sounds that Zenyatta released as a white liquid flowed out of his member and onto the chests of both robotic males were nothing short of perfection and only helped in milking the last of Genji's own release, painting the omnic's walls with white sticky fluid.  
Both their chests heaved with pants, Zenyatta's more so than Genji's, and when neither of their erections seemed to calm down, Genji grinned slyly.

"Let's go a few more rounds as you don't seem to be satisfied at all."

"W-what?! Genji, n-nnngh!" His shishou's protests were drowned out as Genji proceeded to roughly push him down onto the bed and thrust into him again at a relatively fast pace.

The two of them tried various positions and Genji kept pushing Zenyatta until the latter nearly short circuited from exhaustion and lack of energy...

"I love you, Tekhartha Zenyatta."

Zenyatta smiled, and even though his facial expression remained the same as ever, Genji just knew that his omnic sensei did.

"I love you too, Genji Shimada..."

With these words, the omnic fell into what would be considered sleep had he been human, and unconsciously snuggled closer to Genji, who in turn wrapped his arms around his younger lover, and joined him for a much needed sleep.


End file.
